The Seven Star Saga
61. The Murder '' ''Plot: '' The team travels back to wild west and came across Mattie Ross, a girl who lost her father by Tom Chany. So, she ask Ratchet and the gang, a one-eyed drunkster named Rooster Cogburn and a Texas ranger named LeBoeuf to help her out. As they are getting closer, Team Penguin and Brother Blood are, too, getting closer to their revenge... ''62. Greatest Treasures Plot: '' A Chinese agent named Eddie Yang was trying to catch one of Lord Dragaunus' apprentices, Snakehead. While getting inside, Eddie tries to save a boy, who has a medallion that holds supernatural powers. But, that attempt was failed. While arriving in Ireland, he came cross Nicole James, an agent who is working for Interpol. The commander, Hammerstock-Smythe, hires Ratchet and the gang, Freakazoid, Reese and Rydell, Power Rangers, Megaman, Bakumaru, Street Sharks, Danny Phantom, The Doctor and Inspector Carmelita Fox to help Eddie rescue the boy. However, this mission will not be easy, because Snakehead, along with Mesogog, Lawrence Limburger and two new enemies, Vlad Plasmius and Duke Nukem, will take this medallion for world domination. This mission will determine the fate of the world itself... ''63. The Legend of a Cat '' ''Plot: '' Ratchet and the gang, along with Kiva, travels back to the Wild West and came across the adorable but tricky cat named Puss in Boots. He must clear his name from all the charges making him a vigilante. While trying to steal three magical beans from the infamous criminals, Jack and Jill, they cross paths with Puss in Boots' female match, Kitty Softpaws, who leads them to Puss' old friend, who is now an enemy, Humpty Dumpty... ''64. Origins of the Bat: Part 1 - The Beginning '' ''Plot: '' Goten, Trunks, Silver and Ahsoka wants to know how Ratchet and Clank met Batman in the first place. So, Clank shows them the events of Bruce Wayne and the rise of a new hero, Batman. He, along with Ratchet, Clank, Sora, Donald and Goofy, has to battle two new enemies from spreading fear upon Gotham City... ''65. Origins of the Bat: Part 2 - The Fall '' ''Plot: '' The next day, Silver, Ahsoka, Goten and Trunks, will like to know what happens next. Clank shows the next chapter to the legacy of the Dark Knight. This time, Ratchet, Clank and Batman, along with Sora, Riku and Splinter, will stop the Joker and Drago from terrorizing the city. Little do they know, two new creations will be made by the Clown Prince of Crime himself!! ''66. Origins of the Bat: Part 3 - The Rise '' ''Plot: '' With two days passed, Silver and Ahsoka want to know what happen to Bruce. Clank, with no other choice, shows the final chapter of the Dark Knight legacy. In this chapter, Ratchet, Clank and Batman, along with Catwoman, Sora, Riku, Cloud, Tifa and Splinter, joined forces to stop Bane from spreading chaos throughout Gotham City... ''67. Strongest Winds '' ''Plot: '' In the far future, mankind has destroyed the Earth in the '7 Days of Fire'. Now, there are small pockets of humanity survived. One town is the Valley of the Wind, where Ratchet and the gang, along with TMNT, Blu, Jewel, Raphel, Nico, Pedro, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Kiva, Lemurs, Wasp, Iron Man, Ant-Man, Bumblebee, Sora and Riku, join forces with Nausicaä as they will understand the Toxic Jungle. But, there are evil forces working around these parts... ''68. Death of Superman '' ''Plot: '' The team travels to Metropolis, only to be caught in middle of a battle between Team Lightyear, Superman, Doomsday and NOS-4A2. The gang has no choice but to help them win the fight. Ratchet and the gang won, NOS-4A2 makes a hasty retreat and Superman barely died in the process. The team decided to split up. Sasha, Korra, Zack, Goten, Trunks, Angela Cross, Samurai Pizza Cats, Captian Planet and Kota will look after Superman. Meanwhile, Ratchet, Clank, the remaining members, Sailor Moon, Team Lightyear and Darkwing Duck will find out more about NOS-4A2 and its connection with Lex Luthor, Skeletor and Dark Oak... ''69. The Owl Kingdom '' ''Plot: ''The team will test their flying powers here, as they met Soren, an owl who was dreaming of joining the Owls of Ga'Hoole, the guardians of the owl kingdom. When Soren and Kludd fell and taken to the Pure Ones' lair, the team decided to follow them. Little do they know, its leaders, Metalbeak and General Von Talon, plans to take over the kingdom... ''70. Man or Muppet? '' ''Plot: ''Thanks to their flying efforts, the team travels to the Muppet Studios and came across Walter, a puppet with a big dream, Gary and Mary, a couple who are dating for 10 years, only to find out that the studios, itself, was abandoned. Walter wants to look around inside Kermit's office, so they keep an eye on him. When someone is coming, they hid, only to find out that an oil tycoon named Tex Richman and an evil magican named The Amazing Mumbo tries to bring the studio down and collect the oil for one of Omega Agilla's power sources. Now, with the help from TMNT, Arthur, Selena and Betameche, the team will bring the Muppets back together and bring back the audience. All awhile, Ratchet and Sasha will come up with a secret talent that will give the Muppets the upper hand... ''71. Dream Chaos '' ''Plot: '' To find the whereabouts of Omega Agilla, the team, along with The Doctor, travels back to New York to ask Dom Cobb, a man who was determined to steal people's ideas, to see if they will find anything connecting to him or the power source coordinates. As they are about to arrive in Buenos Aries, Mr. Saito challenges them to complete that no one could finish - inception. So, Mr. Cobb, Ratchet and the gang hires Ariadne, Jaden and his team to build brand new dreams for the job. However, The Master has planned to control dreams and make them his new world. He also hired two familiar enemies to help him complete his goal. Now, The Doctor's fate will be tested as Ratchet and the gang will stop them before it's too late... ''72. Families on the Other Side '' ''Plot: '' ''73. Martial Arts Tournament '' ''Plot: '' After their crazy escape from the Other Mother, the team, along with Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Real Ghostbusters, Magaman, Power Rangers, Goku and TMNT, decided to test their own strength for the upcoming tournament. So, they traveled back to China and came across Dre, a kid who doesn't like living in China. One day, he came across a girl who plays a violin for her class. But, some crazy Chinese kid bullys him when, all of a sudden, Mr. Han, a guy who repairs supplies, and Traximus, a Triceraton who helped Leo and his brothers, a long time ago, comes in and save him. After that, Mr. Han agrees to join Splinter and trains our heroes and that the tournament will be devided to two seperate parts. Each one has its own catagory. But, The Ultimate Ninja, along with Tai Lung, Tokka, Rahzar, Louie Kaboom, a new enemy and a familiar threat, will have vengence and will become a new master of evil... ''74. Crystal of Eternal Darkness '' ''Plot: '' After receving a distress call from Robin, the team travels to Planet Thra and came across a Gefiling named Jen. Before his master dies, he tells that a shard from the Dark Crystal is the only hope this planet has left. So, they set out to restore the planet. Along the way, they came across the Angry Beavers, Bakumaru, Snake Eyes and another Gefling named Kira. But, Trigon, one of Omega Agila's power sources, along with Scoleri Brothers, Team Rocket, Slade, Ivan Ooze and Mephiles, plans to turn this planet into a world of darkness, by using Terra's dark powers! Now, they need to stop Trigon, save Terra and the Dark Crystal... ''75. The Seven Swords '' ''Plot: '' The team have just stopped Trigon from taking over Planet Thra and from using Terra for his own purposes. Ratchet and the gang's next target is Sauron, lord of Middle-Earth and controller of Hydra and the Terminators. They, recently, found out that his ring has been found in the land of Narnia. To find it, they will joined forces with King Caspian, Edmand, Lucy, Eustace, Aladdin's team, Wheeljack, Aqua, Ventus and Cybersix. King Caspian knows not only that Aslan is the one who can help Terra, but also the seven swords have been scattered. Now, they will find them before it's too late. Little do they know, Sauron's ring has been summoned Vanitas, Bowser, Captain Hook, Hardshell and Ivan Ooze. As the gang gets closer to the swords, Bowser and his minions will be searching for them and the ring... *Reward: Terra returns to the team ''76. The Rise of Sauron '' ''Plot: '' With the help from Aslan and Terra, the ring was destroyed. But, Sauron, controller of the Terminators and Hydra, was not far from where they are. To find him, they joined forces with Robin Hood, Little John, Freakazoid, Captain America, Black Panther, Mockingbird, Hawkeye, Miguel, Tulio, Kiva, Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Rico and the Lemurs. But, without the ring in his hands, Sauron goes into his human state and has called Smaug, King Dedede and his minion, Mephiles and a dark foe that Goliath, Talwyn, Silver Fang, Cronk and Zephrer knows about... ''77. Spirit of Adventure '' ''Plot: The team decided to take a short break before facing Omega Shenron, once again, as they came across Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kirby, Carl, a man who lost his wife and Russell, a boy scout who want to be a senior boy scout. Carl decides to gather a lot of baloons and float his house into Paradise Falls. As they arrived, they came across Kevin, a Snipe bird that Russell found, and Dug, a dog who can talk and was working for Charlies Muntz, along with Team Penguin, Brother Blood, Dark Oak and Elgar. Now, Ratchet and the gang must protect the Snipe and send her home... 78. Preparations '' ''Plot: ''To prepare for the upcoming battle against Omega Shenron, the team travels to Mars/Barsoom and came across Captain John Carter, a man who keeps getting into trouble. As they are captured by the aliens, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kiara, Kovu and Dejah, a princess from Helium, help them escape and about to discover the history of Barsoom. However, Sab Than, along with Baron Praxis, Bowser and his family, plans to rule the planet with the War Grok, the Golrog and one of the shockest moments on their side... ''79. The End of an Era: Part 1 '' ''Plot: ''The team has been transported from Barsoom and came across Lui Young, Jason, Golden Sparrow, Mushu, Po, Furious Five and He-Man. This time, they are on a mission to return a staff to the Monkey King in order to save the Five Elements Mountain. The war has begun earlier, because Lord Dragaunus, Lord Shen and Skeletor plans to rule all the kingdoms... *Song for episode: **Opening: The World is Not Enough ''80. The End of an Era: Part 2 ''Plot: ''The time has come, once again, to put an end to Omega Shenron! The team get things ready for the upcoming fight, when they came across the crew from the ship Serenity. After a bar fight, one of the members remembers a planet that no one, not even Ratchet and the gang, knows about..Planet Miranda. Now, they will be united to stop Omega Shenron, once and for all. With many sacrifices, many action and lots of suspence and drama, Ratchet and the 2nd Galactic Republic will be the universe's only hope...